MLP FanFic -Un amor inevitable- Cap 2 -No me dejes sola!-
by Alcatraz The Ghost Writer
Summary: El segundo capitulo de -Un amor inevitable- , un FanFic que narra la vida de 2 amantes, Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash...


Antes de comenzar el Segundo capitulo de esta historia, me gustaria que por favor me manden via hotmail sus opiniones acerca de este FanFic, mandenlas a mi correo jackhacker_9 o a mi cuenta de FanFic Alcatraz The Ghost Writter acepto quejas, sugerencias, etc… tambien les aviso, subire un nuevo capitulo diario, de ser posible, y esto solo sera si es que yo noto aprovacion de su parte. En fin, que lo disfruten…

Capitulo 2 –No me dejes sola!-

Scootaloo apenas habia llegado a la casa de su amada, al fin se sentia tranquila. Ella sentia que cada vez que estaba cerca de Rainbow Dash, tenia a su propio Ángel custodio. Se sentia segura a su lado. No podia espera a llegar a su habitacion, lo que mas deseaba era verla ahi, desparramada sobre su cama, como de costumbre. Deseaba ir corriendo, y quedarse dormida a su lado. Pero muy grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba ahi. Ese calor que sentia al estar cerca de ella habia desaparecido, y un frio espectral se hizo presente en su nuca, seguido de todo el cuerpo.

-¿Dashie? ¿Mi amor, donde estas?

Dijo Scootaloo, tratando de permanecer tranquila

-Mi amor! Ya llegue, ¿Donde estas?

El horror que sentia, solo por un simple presentimiento cada vez se hacia mas, y mas fuerte. Todavia recordaba las cosas de su pasado… eso que trato de olvidar fuertemente, se hizo presente una vez mas al recordar las amenazas de hace tanto.

-Hace 9 años—

-Adios chicas! Tengo que regresar a mi casa antes de que sea tarde.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras que, encima se su scooter, se ponia el casco.

-Cuidate! Nos vemos mañana en la casa del arbol a las 12:00 de la mañana!

Dijo Applebloom al ver como se alejaba su amiga.

-Descanza , por que mañana tenemos que seguir intentando tener nuestras Cuttie Marks!

-Lo hare Sweetiebell!

Scootaloo se alejaba increiblemente rapido debido al poder de la propulsion de sus pequeñas alas.

Se fue por el mismo camino de siempre. Paso por Sweet Apple Acres hasta llegar a Sugar Cup Corner. Aprovecho su regreso a su casa para poder comprarle a sus papas unos cuantos pastelillos. Era su forma de decir –Gracias por trabajar tan duro todo el dia por mi- eso era por que casi nunca veia a sus padres. Se quedaban trabajando hasta muy tarde, y solo tenian un dia libre cada 2 meses, y solo faltaban 3 semanas para que los viera de nuevo.

Tomo sus pastelillos, se despidio de Pinky Pie y se fue, esta vez, haciendo acrobacias por toda Ponieville, sin embargo, en uno de sus trucos, accidentalmente golpeo a uno de los chicos de su escuela. Para su mala suerte, era Gastón, uno de los tres niños que abusaban de ella, solo pudo imaginarse el dolor del puñetazo que venia.

-Maldita ramera estupida! Me has sacado sangre ! jodete tonta costado en blanco!

-Pe-pe-perdona… yo…esto… ehm… fue. U-u-un …accidente! Lo-lo-lo lamento!

Scootaloo no pudo evitar que la voz se le rompiera, estaba muy asustada, mas sabiendo que no habia nadie cerca que escuchase su llanto cuando Gastón empezara a golpearla…

-Oh! Vaya que lo lamentaras!

Antes de que Scootaloo pudiera tartar de argumentar que no fue a proposito, Gastón levanto su pata delantera y la golpeo en la cabeza.

-Ahora que estamos solos, puedo torturarte tanto como quiera sin temor a que alguien venga a ver que pasa. Todo este tiempo me contuve, y he estado esperando el mas mínimo motivo para partirte el craneo!

Scootaloo trato de reprimir su llanto, pero en vez de eso, solo salian gemidos de dolor , y unas cuantas lagrimas. Gastón le dio un gancho en el estomago, y, una vez que Scootaloo estaba en el piso, revolcandose, comenzo a patearla.

-Se siente tan bien verte sufrir!

-Por favor! Detente! Yo jamas te he hecho nada!

-Y seguira siendo asi pequeña estúpida!

Gastón se paro encima de ella , y comenzo a darle fuertes golpes en el craneo hasta dejarla casi inconciente. Gastón se fue, pero no sin antes escupirle al debil cuerpo de Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash estaba entrenando, como casi siempre, y desde lo alto de una nube, alcanzo a ver un charco de sangre, con una pequeña figura color anaranjado sobre el.

-Oh Celestia! Por favor que no sea ella!

Sabia perfectamente que no podia ser nadie mas, asi que se lanzo desde la nube impulsandose con sus alas lo mas rapido posible hasta ella.

-Eh! Niña! Me escuchas! Por favor dime algo!

Rainbow rompio en llanto, pero se tranquilizo al escuchar una debil voz.

-Sigo…aqui…

-Shhh…

Dijo Rainbow tratando de no llorar.

-No te preocupes niña, ya estoy aqui. Te conseguire ayuda lo mas rapido posible . te lo juro!

Scootaloo finalmente se desmayo, y Rainbow la cargo y la llevo hasta el hospital de Ponieville, en donde la llevaron hasta urgencias. Lo primero que hizo , fue llamar a los padres de Scootaloo, quienes llegaron en casi en seguida, tomando en cuenta que desde Clouds Dales hasta el hospital, a toda velocida, hacen 7 dias. Rainbow Dash se quedo al lado de Scoot, tan solo, llorando, y sin poder evitar pensar en lo peor cuando los medicos le dijeron que probablemente jamas despertaria.

Sin embargo, Scootaloo desperto, y vio a Rainbow Dash, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y con ojeras por no haber dormido en 3 dias. Se levanto de un salto de la cama y la abrazo.

-Gracias!

Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar llorar de la alegria al saber que ella estaba viva. La abrazo y le dijo.

-No me asustes de nuevo!

Ambas se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta quedarse dormidas de nuevo.

Los padres de Scootaloo llegaron al 5to dia del accidente. No paraban de culparse por haber dejado a su hija sola, solo dician –Nunca debimos abandonarte-.

-Rainbow…

Dijo la madre

-Gracias por haberla traido. No quiziera imaginarme lo que le pudo haber pasado sit u no hubieses estado alli…

-Por favor, no me agradezcan, es decir, si hubiese llegado unos segundos antes, ella no estaria en el hospital.

-No digas tonterias!

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Me salvaste la vida!

Rainbow Dash la abrazo y le dijo.

-Perdoname.

-No lo hare. Simplemente por que no hay nada de que disculparse…

Scootaloo se secreteo por unos momentos con Rainbow.

-Señor, señora, por favor! Dejenme cuidar de su hija de ahora en adelante! Tengo una casa al lado de la mia,puedo prestarsela, y ustedes pueden venir a visitarla cuando quieran! Solo necesito que me pasen los derechos de custodia, por favor! No quiero que nada de esto pase otra vez…

Los padres nunca dudaron de si la cuidaria bien , o no, puesto que Scootaloo se la pasaba hablando de lo bien que la trataba y de lo maravillosa que era con ella.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos, solo si Scoot esta de acuerdo.

-Mamá , papa, yo fui quien le dio la idea.

Todos se hecharon a reir, sin embargo, desde ese dia, jamas olvido las ultimas palabras de Gastón mientras se alejaba , riendo con un aire Satánico –Cuando finalmente sientas la felicidad, o el amor, te juro por Celestia, que te lo arrebatare-

-De vuelta al presente-

Las palabras de Gastón resonaron en toda su cabeza cuando vio un rastro de sangre , estaba aterrada, puesto que sabia de quien era esa sangre, la siguio con la mas minima esperanza de encontrala aun que sea con vida. El rastrro termino, vio al amor de su vida, ahi, desangrado y sin color, con los ojos a medio cerrar y una enorme cortada en la yugular…

Scootaloo se levanto de golpe. Estaba sudorosa, despeinada y muy palida, y lo primero que hizo fue gritar –Dashie!- se puso a llorar. La imagen de su difunta novia seguia en su cabeza.

-Mi amor, !¿Que pasa!?, o, vale, solo otra de tus pesadillas…

Rainbow dash se acerco volando por encima de ella, la abrazo y le dijo.

-Ya, ya. Estoy aqui ¿Lo ves?, calma ,calma.

Scootaloo la beso en la boca, se quedo haciendolo hasta que la solto y le dijo

-Jurame que siempre estaras a mi lado

-Fuiste, eres, y siempre seras la unica, juro que me ire de tu lado solo cuando mi alma se separe de mi cuerpo.

-Te amo.

-Yo mas

Rainbow recosto so cabeza sobre el pecho de su amada , la envolvio con los brazos, la beso, le acaricio la cabeza y dijo

-Jamas permitire que nadie te ponga una mano encima, lo prometo ,por mi vida….

Gracias pore star siguiendo la historia, en el siguiente capitulo –La llamada-

Habra un problema con los padres de Scootaloo , que siguen sin saber que es lesbiana, al querer presentarle al potro de su vida. Si te gusto te agradeceria que me mandes un mensaje con tu opinion…


End file.
